


Dirty Little Secret

by blobfishbells



Series: Sweet Secret - abo/vampire [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, X1 members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfishbells/pseuds/blobfishbells
Summary: Every time his heat is near, Wooseok stays in his boyfriend's apartment. But his friends are worried... Mainly because they don't know anything about this mysterious boyfriend apart from the fact that he stinks. How could an alpha's scent be so nauseating?Wooseok has been dating Jinhyuk for six months now but refuses to let him and his friends meet. Why would that be?





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know that I'm supposed to update Infection (I'm getting to it, I promise!) But I have always wanted to try writing an abo au so I decided to put a twist into it!  
It's also my first time writing smut so I apologize if it comes out a little awkwar, hehe.  
Hope you like it!

“So, since you are clearly planning on moving out for the week I guess your heat is near?”

Wooseok tried his best not to roll his eyes in front of his roommate. This would be the fourth time he would spend his heat in his boyfriend’s house but no matter how much time passed or how hard he tried to get them used to this routine, they would always start asking questions.

The boy simply hummed and kept preparing all the things he would need for the next seven days. He passed Yohan and went to the kitchen to grab some snacks for himself, he would need them because he knew for a fact that his boyfriend had nothing of that in his apartment.

But when he was arriving, he noticed a group of people gathering in the living room, talking and drinking nonchalantly. Wooseok cursed internally, why hadn’t Yohan mentioned that the others would be here? Don’t get him wrong, he loved his friends but he wasn’t ready for the inquiry that would follow.

“Hey Wooseokie! Are you leaving?” said Seungyoun noticing the other’s bag.

“He’s off to his mysterious lover’s house.” Said Yohan approaching the rest from behind. Wooseok paid them no attention and went to take the snacks and put them inside his bag.

“When will we meet Mr stinky boyfriend?” asked Hangyul while Seungyoun laughed at his boyfriend’s joke. The nickname was born because every time Wooseok came back from that place, the odour was so unpleasant that they would force him to take like three baths. They often wondered how a wolf scent could be so nauseating.

“Never in a million years if you keep calling him that.” Answered Wooseok jokingly but the truth is that he was really stressed about this whole situation. He wanted his friends to meet Jinhyuk so bad but he knew that encounter would end up really badly. Wooseok was determined to keep his boyfriend hidden for as long as he could even if the thought hurt him to no end.

Seungwoo, who was the most thoughtful of the four could somewhat read the situation. “We’re sorry, Wooseok. Sometimes we act like jerks but we promise to behave in front of him and stop calling him names. You like him, that’s more than enough for us to accept him.” Seungwoo’s words hurt Wooseok even more, because he knew there was truth in them. Hangyul seemed to notice his sad look and frantically apologized, not wanting to make his friend mad.

“It’s just that… whenever we ask you about him you change the topic. I mean… we don’t even know his name and it’s been six months since you told us you were dating.”

“What Yohan means is that… sometimes we feel you are ashamed of us or something.”

Wooseok opened his eyes in shock. He was the one feeling ashamed now for worrying his friends like that. He shook his head without stopping. “I swear it’s not that, guys… I talk about you all the time and I’m sure he already knows all your antics by heart.” Explained the red-hair but failed to mention that Jinhyuk had even visited their dorm while all of them had been asleep but that would be a story for another time.

“It’s just that… Jinhyuk is really a reserved kind of guy and I don’t want to force him.”

“So the name’s Jinhyuk.” Said Seungyoun with a sly smile. ‘Shit’ cursed the omega, it had totally slipped.

“Please, promise me you will not try to find him… He could get really mad at me, please.” Wooseok begged with fear in his eyes. If the others found out who Jinhyuk was, it would be the end for him, for them. The thought of how his friends would treat him after discovering the truth hunted him every day.

“Hey, Wooseok… It’s okay, we won’t do anything.” Seungwoo glared at Seungyoun, silently scolding him for even thinking about it. “Go and have fun with Jinhyuk. We’ll meet him when you’re ready, okay?”

Wooseok smiled and hugged each one of his friends, as a way to remind him how much he appreciated them. He was cold sometimes but it wouldn’t hurt to be a little affectionate just for today. He waved goodbye and left the room with a bright smile on his face.

“I’m worried about him… What if his boyfriend is some kind of bully? Or worse? A gangster leader… Or… what if he’s dating a human and that’s why he doesn’t want to tell us?” Yohan said while thinking deeply.

“I don’t think we should worry. After all, he seems a lot happier since they started dating.”

“What surprises me is that their relationship seems to be serious.” Added Hangyul. Wooseok was a hard person to approach, with his cold exterior and few words. He had dated some people but it never lasted more than a month or so. It was a surprise for all his friends that they had last so much together. “But…” they all knew what he was going to say next. “Mr stinky hasn’t bonded with him yet.”

“I think we should stop meddling in Wooseok’s relationship… When he’s ready, he will tell us.”

* * *

Jinhyuk’s flat was a little far away, on the other side of town. He had insisted on fetching Wooseok from his dorm many times but he had made a list of all the things that could go wrong if Jinhyuk did that so they decided against it. People at the university already knew that Wooseok was dating someone, mainly because of the hickeys that kept appearing on his neck, but no one had dared to ask him anything about it. Rumour spread quickly and the question of the century was what kind of alpha was the one who had snatched the heart of campus ice prince Wooseok?

Boy, the surprise they would feel if they ever found out.

He was only a few stops away when he started feeling dizzy… Fuck… He thought he would last a few hours more at least. He usually would go to Jinhyuk’s house as soon as his carvings started but this time it was a little different because he had taken a little longer than normal to finish his university assignments and he refused to do them at his boyfriend’s house.

He cursed his luck when some heads started to turn in his direction, presumably detecting his scent. His cheeks were starting to flush and he could already feel a little hot inside. He decided to get off one stop before in order not to bother the werewolf passengers but he cursed his luck again when he noticed that one of them had quickly get off behind him.

_**A/N:** A little trigger warning here! Mentioning of harassment. If this makes you uncomfortable, proceed until the next A/N._

He took a peek behind his shoulder and could quickly understand the stranger’s intentions. His steps became faster but as he was already dizzy it was hard to keep up the pace. The man caught up to him really fast and took Wooseok’s wrist to keep him from going further.

“What is a cute omega in heat doing out here at this time?” said the alpha with a sly smile while holding his chin. He smelled like rubber, Wooseok didn’t like that. “Do you need an alpha to help you with that?” whispered the stranger in his ear and Wooseok had to hold back a whimper, his wolf urging him to submit. Usually, Wooseok wouldn’t take any alpha’s shit, he was used to dealing with them already but now it was different, he was in heat and vulnerable and there was no one in sight to help him. Still, he fought his inner wolf and he would do the same with this stranger.

“No, thanks. I already have a mate and he will beat the shit out of you if you don’t let me go this instant.” He didn’t know where all that courage had come from, he was scared shitless in reality. He had sent a message to his boyfriend telling him he was on his way, he hoped Jinhyuk would go out and look for him if he noticed his tardiness.

“Well, I don’t see him here, sweetheart and you don’t seem to have a bonding mark so I guess it wouldn’t hurt if I help you just for today.” The man winked at Wooseok and licked his lips. The omega was disgusted but his wolf was ready to submit. He hated it… He hated being this and not being able to fend for himself, he hated that instinct always dominated him, he hated his scent which always attracted unwanted attention, he hated that alphas always thought they could do whatever they pleased just because he was an omega. Maybe that’s why he liked Jinhyuk so much. There was no omega Wooseok with Jinhyuk, only Wooseok.

The stranger ran his hand through Wooseok’s clothed chest. The omega gasped and bit his lips, he had no strength to fight back. He started crying, asking the other man to stop with quiet sobs, but knowing fully well that the alpha wouldn’t.

“Why don’t we shut that pretty mouth? You’re starting to annoy me and we don’t want that.” The stranger started leaning towards him while Wooseok cried harder and tried to turn his head the other way. He felt helpless and weak, he didn’t want anyone but Jinhyuk to touch him and he hated this alpha’s scent.

_**A/N:** You can keep reading from here!_

Suddenly, an even more nauseating smell filled the air as he felt a gust of wind shoving the stranger alpha away from him. When he looked the other way, there was Jinhyuk, beautiful and ethereal with his gray hair and pale skin, holding the other wolf by the neck. “I don’t appreciate other people playing with what’s mine.” His gaze was menacing and his sharp teeth were showing. The hold on the other’s neck tightened. The alpha looked visibly confused at the other’s statement.

“Should I chop off that dick of yours?” Jinhyuk smirked and the alpha growled at him which made the other open his eyes in amusement. “I believe this dog needs a little more discipline.” Immediately after saying that, he threw the alpha with all his might to a wall, the bricks falling with a hard thud. The alpha growled again but this time in pain and Jinhyuk grabbed his neck again. “Don’t show your face here or bother my mate again if you want to keep that dick.” He threw the other one to the ground again and took a hold of Wooseok wrist applying a little more force than necessary. Wooseok whimpered but followed suit. “You stink.” Said Jinhyuk with a groan. The smaller didn’t really understand at first, he always smelled bad to his boyfriend but they had grown accustomed to it in the months they had been dating but then he realized, he probably smelled like the alpha from before.

He was happy… Not only because Jinhyuk had come to save him just in time but also because it was the first time that his boyfriend had referred to him as his mate. He didn’t really like all the wolf system as it was a constant reminder of the differences that kept Jinhyuk and him apart but hearing that word coming from his lover gave it a whole new meaning. Jinhyuk was his mate, even if they couldn’t scent each other, even if they couldn’t bond… he was his.

Jinhyuk didn’t turn to look at Wooseok until they were both in Jinhyuk’s apartment. The elevator ride was silent, Wooseok could sense that Jinhyuk was mad and trying to compose himself. Honestly, seeing his lover use his strength before had kind of turned him on. He could feel the wet slick pooling in his entrance while he wondered how the taller’s hands would feel exploring his body, how he would look at him with those dark eyes.

As his scent became stronger, Wooseok could see Jinhyuk scrunching his nose but at the same time a little smile appeared. “That’s the odour I prefer.” Wooseok’s wolf was content, he loved being praised.

Once they were inside the apartment, Jinhyuk lost no time and pressed his little boyfriend against the door and started kissing him hungrily, exploring the omega’s cave with his tongue. Wooseok took a fist of the taller’s hair and pulled strongly while following his boyfriend movements. The only sound that could be heard in the apartment was their mingled breaths, Wooseok’s whimpers and Jinhyuk’s groans.

“How can you smell so bad and taste so good at the same time?” said Jinhyuk in between kisses, running his tongue along the other’s bottom lip and sucking on it sensually while his left hand went down and found Wooseok’s round ass. He gave him a gentle squeeze, closing the distance between them in the process.

“Jinhyuk… the fangs…” Wooseok managed to say in whispers while his legs trembled thanks to his boyfriend ministrations. Jinhyuk retracted a little and looked at his little omega, his beautiful omega. He looked so tempting… His body was trembling, his breathing was erratic, his eyes were blinded by lust and his mouth… damn, his mouth, it was pure red, not only because of all the kissing but because Jinhyuk’s fangs had unintentionally made a little cut on the lower lip, blood dripping from it. This had always been an issue when they kissed. In general, Jinhyuk was very careful to not hurt the other but he was just so mad and filled with lust at the same time that he had not enough self-control.

“I’m sorry, babe…” said the vampire with a little smile and licked his boyfriend’s lower lip, getting rid of the blood tainting it. It wasn’t particularly tasty but Jinhyuk would go through whatever for his little boyfriend.

He knew they were an odd pair, a vampire and a werewolf, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. He loved Wooseok and Wooseok loved him, that’s all they needed to know.

“It’s just that I got so mad when that filthy dog put his paws on you...” He kissed Wooseok slowly now, careful not to hurt the smaller one. “I couldn’t control myself.” The omega caressed the taller’s face reassuring him that everything was okay. A few months after they started their relationship, Jinhyuk had mentioned how scared he was that Wooseok would leave him for an alpha, one of his own kind, but how could he do that when he was head over heels in love with this silly vampire.

Jinhyuk gave long and slow lick through Wooseok’s neck, making the other shiver and starting working his magic there, careful not to hurt the other with his fangs.

“Jinhyuk… the hickeys…”

“Ssh… Let them see.” The vampire was very possessive of his little omega. He was aware that, for other werewolves, Wooseok’s scent was enticing so he wasn’t taking any risks. He always made sure to be as close to his boyfriend as possible when they were together so that his sweet scent would be mingled with Jinhyuk’s perfume, which smelled like shit for wolves.

As he continued his ministrations, he pushed his knee between the other’s thighs, creating friction. Wooseok released a loud moan as he felt some droplets of slicks running through his legs. He needed his boyfriend inside him or he was going to go insane. “Please Jinhyuk… please…”

With one hand, the vampire started unbuttoning the shirt of the omega while the other travelled past Wooseok’s jeans, grabbing his bare ass. Jinhyuk’s hands were cold as always and sent shivers through the werewolf’s spine.

The vampire’s hand travelled further down and played with Wooseok’s rim slowly, circling it and applying some pressure but not doing more than that. Wooseok’s breath was becoming erratic and he didn’t appreciate his boyfriend foreplay when he was so needy. Jinhyuk retracted his fingers, now wet with omega slick.

“You are so wet, Wooseok… Are you wet because of me?”

The werewolf nodded frantically, knowing that more sinful sounds would come out if he opened his mouth. Jinhyuk wasn’t happy about that, he was longing to hear his boyfriend’s sensual moans. With the hand coated with slick, he pinched one of Wooseok’s naked nipples eliciting a particularly loud moan from his omega.

Wooseok wouldn’t stop moaning and wiggling around. He was becoming impatient and it was starting to hurt real bad. His ass kept producing slick but he still had his underwear and jean on.

“Jinhyuk, please, it hurts…” He needed to be filled right now or he was going to go mad. Jinhyuk knew it was the start of a long week. Wooseok was extremely needy during his heats, something that Jinhyuk had to learn with time and had already got accustomed to. Good thing he had stamina to spare.

The vampire grabbed his lover’s thighs and Wooseok tangled his legs around the hips of the taller man, creating more friction and making Jinhyuk grunt. He also wanted to be buried deep inside Wooseok.

They never stopped kissing hungrily on their way to the bedroom, not caring about the fangs anymore, not caring about leaving hickeys or bruises, just enjoying the moment.

Jinhyuk threw Wooseok on the bed and hovered over him, taking his shirt on the process and exposing his bare torso. Wooseok looked at his lover fascinated, as if it was the first time, and run his hands through the other’s body. Jinhyuk closed his eyes, wanting to bask in the sensation of the smaller’s touch. Unlike the vampire’s, the werewolf’s hands were hot, contrasting perfectly with Jinhyuk’s cold skin. They were the imperfectly perfect combination.

Slowly, Jinhyuk unbuttoned Wooseok’s jeans and pulled them down along his underwear. Now, the only piece of clothing the werewolf had on was his open shirt. He looked so beautiful… the vampire was completely smitten.

With a soft mewl, Wooseok pulled on his boyfriend’s belt, urging him to take off his pants as well. Jinhyuk gave him a side smile. In normal circumstances, he would have liked to play with Wooseok a little more but the other was in heat, and Jinhyuk knew that if he didn’t give his lover what he wanted, things would become tricky.

He took off his pants and looked at Wooseok’s expression: his mouth was basically watering. As if his body was commanding him, the omega opened his legs as wide as he could and, with two fingers, spread open his entrance to incite Jinhyuk to do his job.

“Fuck, Wooseok… You’re such a tease.” Wooseok was more than happy when he saw his boyfriend pumping his member, getting ready to pleasure him.

Wooseok used his free hand to do the same, both of them touching themselves while looking to the other in the eyes. Moments like this were more intimate than any wolf ritual, Wooseok thought. He could live without a knot, without bonding as long as he was with Jinhyuk.

“I love you…” said Wooseok between moans while looking directly at his lover’s eyes. Jinhyuk seemed kind of taken aback, it wasn’t the first time that Wooseok had uttered those words but the omega wasn’t really vocal about his feelings, he was kind of obstinate. So hearing him saying it in such an intimate moment pulled at Jinhyuk heartstrings… He wanted to make the other completely his.

“Wooseok… I want to bond with you.” The omega opened his eyes impossibly wide as he stopped his ministrations. He had explained bonding to Jinhyuk, mainly because the other had been curious about wolf’s rituals. He knew that it was something alphas did to claim an omega for life. To some, bonding was even more sacred than marriage. “Before you say anything… It’s not a spur of the moment decision. I have really thought about it seriously.” He cupped Wooseok’s cheeks in his hands and wiped away the tears that were running through the omega’s face. Wooseok didn’t even notice that he had started crying. “I love you so much… and I want to be with you… always.”

Without a word, the omega circled his arms around the vampire’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He hoped that he could convey all his feelings like that, Wooseok had never been really good with words but for Jinhyuk, he wanted to try and be better. “I love you too… I really want us to be bonded.” Said Wooseok in between kisses, smiling.

Jinhyuk’s mouth went down his boyfriend’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses while Wooseok’s hands travelled through his hair. While he kept his lover busy with that, Jinhyuk positioned his member in Wooseok’s entrance, poking at it gently, noticing how wet it was. Was it possible for him to get even harder?

Wooseok gasped loudly when he felt his boyfriend’s cold shaft entering him. He was slowly melting in the combination of hot and cold. With a grunt, Jinhyuk buried himself inside Wooseok, filling him completely.

“Move… please…” Urged the omega and the vampire lost no time and started thrusting in a slow pace, driving the werewolf mad. “Faster… Jinhyuk, I need it.” But Jinhyuk wouldn’t comply, he kept fucking the other at a relatively slow pace while kissing his neck softly, going down and covering one of his nipples with his mouth, sucking and licking it until making it red.

Wooseok fingers grabbed the sheets beneath him with force and buckled his hips forward as to meet Jinhyuk’s thrust, urging him to go faster. “Faster, Jinhyuk… harder.”

The vampire couldn’t take it anymore. Wooseok was just so sexy and enticing it was hard to deny his wishes. Jinhyuk put one of his lover’s knees on his shoulder, spreading Wooseok opening and gaining more access before pounding harder inside the other. One of his hands took his little boyfriend’s member in his hand and started pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts, effectively making a mess of Wooseok.

The pounding became more erratic and desperate in time and the omega was feeling himself close to the edge. “Jinhyuk… I’m… “ Before Wooseok could say anything, his boyfriend buried his face on his neck and gave a long sniff, feeling the other’s scent. The werewolf knew that for vampires, their scents weren’t pleasant at all but both Jinhyuk and Wooseok had come to terms with it and didn’t feel uncomfortable.

Jinhyuk positioned his mouth in the conjunction between Wooseok’s neck and shoulder, right where his scent gland was. The omega closed his eyes, knowing what was coming next, he knew it was going to hurt but at the same time, it was going to tie them forever. Jinhyuk continued pounding merciless inside Wooseok and when he was close to the edge, he bit hardly on the werewolf’s scent gland, eliciting a loud scream from the little one’s mouth. They both came at the same time, Jinhyuk filling Wooseok to the brim. The bonding had somewhat made everything more hot.

The omega knew it would hurt but Jinhyuk fangs kind of made it more painful. Tears will pooling in his eyes, he cried because he was in pain but also because of happiness, this would seal his and his boyfriend’s future forever.

Jinhyuk on the other hand, had to stop himself from gagging. Werewolf blood wasn’t exactly tasty and having such an amount of it in his mouth was a little overwhelming, but he would go through anything if it meant making his lover happy. He didn’t even know when he fell so hard for the other but he was glad they had met. Even if all the odds were against them, as long as they were together, he felt they could go through anything.

The vampire stayed a while inside his boyfriend, not wanting to come out just yet. He looked at the omega’s beautiful face and ran a hand through his flushed cheek. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.” Wooseok looked at the mark in his shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Thank you… for doing this. I’m so happy…” It was true. Wooseok was practically beaming. He had never seen the other so happy and it kinda made him soft to no end.

Jinhyuk finally pulled out and cuddled with his boyfriend for a few minutes before Wooseok started asking for round two… It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Yohan almost spilled his coffee and Hangyul dropped his croissant when they saw Wooseok entering the cafeteria and beaming at them with a big ass bite mark right where his scent gland was.

“So… I see that things went good with Mr stinky Jinhyuk.” Said Seungyoun with a smirk.

Wooseok smiled brightly while he sat with his friends and nodded.

“Oh my god… maybe too good…. You REALLY STINK. IT’S EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE.”

Everyone at the table laughed, even Wooseok. He had showered three times but Jinhyuk’s smelled lingered more strongly than ever.

Seungwoo, who was sitting next to Wooseok, couldn’t help but notice how the bite mark was kind of peculiar.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave my twitter and mi cc here if you want to ask me anything or simply talk or whatever you want!  
Both are: @wblobfishbells


End file.
